


Sayaw

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Moody si Kyungsoo subalit mahal na mahal ng nobyo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sayaw

**Author's Note:**

> .

If asked, Kyungsoo agrees na she indeed transforms into this unbearable monster monthly. Well, she’s not a hybrid or any kind of fictitious character sa literature but simply a woman. Isang normal na babae na nagiging nakakatakot na halimaw kapag dinadatnan ng kabuwanang dalaw.

Kagaya ngayon, hindi pa man sumisilip si haring araw ay craving na siya sa buko pie, ang problema? Tinatamad siyang gumalaw at lalo pa kayang lumabas ng bahay?

Isang tawag lang sa santong jowa niyang si Jongin Kim though at nandoon na ang kanyang hinihingi.

Pasalamat si Kyungsoo, sa lahat ng babae ay bukod siyang pinagpala sapagkat sa likod ng pagiging halimaw niya ay isang makisig na prinsipe na patuloy siyang iniintindi.

“Ayoko na nga niyan!!” Pagtataray niya sa jowa.

Nasa kama si Kyungsoo, nakahiga patagilid at yakap ang malaking stuff toy na napanalunan ni Jongin sa perya isang linggo na ang nakalipas.

“Ilalagay ko nalang sa ref ha? At kapag gusto mo ng kumain, iinitin ko nalang.” Malambing parin ang tono ni Jongin, nakaupo ito sa kabilang gilid ni Kyungsoo at hinihimas ang kanyang balakang.

Walang imik si Kyungsoo, walang tugon sa sinabi ng kasintahan.

“Sa labas lang ako ha? Lalabhan ko yung mga underwear mo.” Walong taon na ang magkasintahan, kulang nalang ang kasal at mag live-in, they were like each other’s support system, kasangga ng isa kapag malfunctioning ang isa.

Kagaya ng underwears, marahil sa iba ay nakakatawa subalit sa relasyon nila Jongin at Kyungsoo, wala ng malisya.

Sa mga panahong nanghihina si Kyungsoo katulad nito, may menstrual cramps, pms, o di kaya kapag may sakit, Jongin is there to do small stuffs for her. Maliit man pero labis na naaapreciate ni Kyungsoo iyon.

At kapag si Jongin naman ang hindi nakakabangon, si Kyungsoo din naman ang naglalaba ng briefs at boxers niya. Para saan pa ang tagal ng relasyon nila kung puro pabebe lamang sila.

Lumabas ng kwarto si Jongin na walang Kyungsoo Do na pumansin at ng pagkasarado ng pinto doon na tuluyang kinain si Kyungsoo ng emosyon, mostly ng guilty dahil sa pag-tataray niya sa nobyo.

_“Paano ka kapag nagsawa si Jongin? Hoy dai, hindi lahat ng lalaki kayang tiisin yang ugali mo! Kaya maswerte ka na kay Jongin no! Aba!”_

Sa gitna ng pag-eemote ni Kyungsoo muling nag echo ang sinabi ng bestfriend niyang si Luhan at doon na siya kinabahan.

Papano kung iwan siya ni Jongin?

Papano kung magsawa na ito sa pag-intindi kay Kyungsoo?

Papano nalang siya kung wala na ang jowa?

Binabaha ng _what ifs_ ang tutak niya.

Umiyak lang sandal si Kyungsoo habang yakap ang stuff toy, inilabas ang mabigat na emosyon hanggang sa naubusan na siya ng luha at hanggang sa tuluyang lumuwag ang kanyang pakiramdam.

Napaupo si Kyungsoo sa kama, masakit ang puson kaya inabot niya ang pain killer sa dresser na kanina ay ibinigay ni Jongin. Pagkatapos ay nagpunas ng mata, tumayo, tiningnan sa salamin kung namamaga ang kanyang mata. Pagkatapos ay nagtali siya ng buhok, naglagay ng lip tint sa labi upang hindi magmukhang namumutla.

Nag-huhugas ng plato si Jongin pagkabalik ni Kyungsoo sa kusina. Tahimik at nakanguso itong tumabi kay Jongin. The latter shoot her a glance and silently returned to focus on the dishes. Lalong humaba ang nguso ni Kyungsoo sa pag-aakalang tuluyang nagalit at nagtampo ang kasintahan, baka tama si Luhan, pagod na ito sa drama ni Kyungsoo.

Suminghot si Kyungsoo at muli ay binigyan siya ng attention ni Jongin.

“Mamaya ko na lalabhan yung panties mo, binabad ko muna para mabilis matanggal yung mantsa.” Ani ni Jongin, mga kamay hindi humihinto sa kanyang ginagawa.

Malambot parin ang boses niya, naglalambing sa dalaga.

“Ni..” Mahina at regretful ang boses ni Kyungsoo, hinila niya ang hoodie na suot ng nobyo.

“Hmmmm?” Nag hum lamang si Jongin.

“Sayaw mo ko please?” She begs cutely.

“Ngayon na?” Tanong ng kasintahan nito.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinintay ang kasintahan na matapos sa paghuhugas. Subalit habang nasa kalagitnaan ng pagsasabon, hinugasan ni Jongin ang pares ng kanyang kamay at nagbanlaw.

He turned to face Kyungsoo and slowly wraps his arms around her waists. Mabilis na yumakap si Kyungsoo sa nobyo at itinago ang nangingiyak na mata, ang namumulang mukha sa amoy Listerine na hoodie ng nobyo.

At agad namang ginalaw ni Jongin ang kanilang mga katawan, mabagal at magkasabay ang pag sasayaw nila na tila may musikang tanging sila lamang ang nakakarinig.

Lalong humigpit ang mga braso ni Jongin at hinalikan sa pisngi si Kyungsoo, malambot, inosente, puno ng respeto at ng pagmamahal ang pagdampi ng kanyang labi.

“Love you Soongit ko..” Ani nito. Boses niya ay puno ng sinceridad.

“Kahit suplada ako?” Bulong ni Kyungsoo, mukha nito ay naka baon na sa leeg ng nobyo.

“Mahal kita kahit ikaw pa ang pinakamataray na babae sa mundo..” Pag uulit ni Jongin, giving Kyungsoo the assurance na kahit ano pa si Kyungsoo, walang magbabago sa feelings niya.

Nagpatuloy lamang ang pagsasayaw ng kanilang mga katawan, sa gitna ng kusina kahit walang musika. Sapat na ang awit ng pagmamahal na tumitibok sa kanilang mga puso, iyon lang at wala ng iba.

“Sorry Jongin..” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo.

At parang may distansya pa sa pagitan nila, hinila pa ni Jongin ang kasintahan. He chuckles kasi he find his lover cute.

“hmmm. I love you mahal.”

Mahal ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, at tanggap nito lahat ng imperfections ng kasintahan because that is how love works. You love someone truly kapag kaya mong tanggapin lahat ng kanyang imperfections. And he love every bit of Kyungsoo.

_Every bit._


End file.
